


Did I Do Something Wrong?

by tothemewandgulf



Series: Make You Feel Loved [3]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemewandgulf/pseuds/tothemewandgulf
Summary: Mew was surprised. What's wrong with his boyfriend? Why is Gulf suddenly acting like this? This morning they were just fine. Why all of a sudden his attitude has changed? Mew got confused but didn't say anything anymore.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Mew Suppasit/Gulf Kanawut, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Make You Feel Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674049
Kudos: 83





	Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammar errors. ✌🏻

This week Mew and Gulf flew to Paris as they have photoshoot schedule for a magazine. They arrived two days ago which they mostly spent resting as they had jet lag due to travel hours and time difference. But today they have a schedule the reason why they flew to this beautiful city and it is the day of their photoshoot for a magazine. Mew and Gulf never actually thought that they will reach to this stage, that they will do a photoshoot overseas and that they will be with each other again for this project as it has been months since their last project together. The said photoshoot is actually going smoothly at the beginning, until the photographer announced that their next frame will be the one where they need to be topless.

They are on the bed as of the moment and the photographer began directing Mew and Gulf for some poses that they'll do for this frame , the photographer wanted to take the sexy side of them so they had to see first on what angle and what poses the two needs to do before they go and do some retouch for their make-up and hair.

They left the bed and sat in with the make-up artist and hairstylist to prepare them for the new frame, when suddenly Gulf stopped his action.  
"Gulf? What's wrong?" the stylist asked. But Gulf remained silent, he didn't hear the question. Mew waved his hand in front of Gulf's eyes. "Gulf! Penny for your thoughts??" Mew asked.  
Gulf snapped from his mind, he looked at Mew with an odd look, half puzzled.  
"N...Nothing, I'm just...It's nothing." Gulf shaking his head.  
Their manager came in the room after few minutes, calling their attention.  
"Ok guys. Time to go again and start the shoot, they are done setting up."

They then removed the button-ups that they are wearing to get ready for their "topless" shoot.

******  
"Alright! Let's start! Mew, Gulf you know what to do just be yourself if you want to add some poses other than what was rehearsed earlier you may do so." The photographer said and they started the shoot.

The shoot was ongoing for few minutes now when the photographer noticed the Gulf's not that focused, seems like his thoughts are somewhere so he called in for a break.

Mew pulled Gulf's hand and asked if he really is okay. Gulf then replied in a lowered voice "It's nothing, I'm fine don't worry Phi." He started to look around the location, looking for something to distract himself with his thoughts, wandering his eyes as he doesn't want to look on his Phi's eyes as he'll know that he's not entirely telling him the truth. They returned to shoot after the break and Gulf tried his best to focus so that they'll finish earlier.

They're now doing the pose where one of Mew's hand is placed on his thigh  
"Uhmm phi, can you adjust your hand? Maybe just on the waist?" Gulf asked.  
"Oh? I'm sorry. Too much?" Mew looks confused as Gulf is normally okay when his hand is placed on his thigh. "What have I done?" He asked.  
"It's nothing phi." Gulf just shook his head.  
"Are you sure? Is there something wrong? Are you really okay?" Mew fired the questions after questions.  
"It's really nothing phi. Maybe I'm just still jet lagged or something." Gulf replied in his normal tone as possible.  
Mew was surprised. What's wrong with his boyfriend? Why is Gulf suddenly acting like this? This morning they were just fine. Why all of a sudden his attitude has changed? Mew got confused but didn't say anything anymore.

The rest of the "couple" photoshoot didn't run as smoothly as they thought it will be as Gulf will either be not totally focused or will ask the photographer if they can change the pose that they have to do. Mew felt sad by his boyfriend's behavior. He felt as if he must've done something or something is running through Gulf's mind the reason he's being like this.

It's now time for their solo frames and it's Gulf who gets the first turn.  
Gulf sat on the bed while waiting for the staffs to finish setting up for the "solo" layout and sighed. He imagines Mew's half-naked body earlier. His boyfriend was wearing only trousers emblazoned with his bare chest. Gulf's ears turned red and face flushed.  
Only, seeing Mew shirtless excites him. He is afraid that he won't be able to help himself when he is too close to Mew. When they were side by side earlier in the shoot, Gulf almost lost his mind and wanted to just grab Mew's face and attack his lips. He doesn't know what's happening to him, why he's suddenly horny just by seeing his boyfriend topless.

They've been dating for almost three years already after Mew graduated from his master's degree and it's Mew who always initiates their sessions. But lately Gulf feels like he desperately needs to feel the touch and the passionate kiss from Mew that he wants to be the one to initiate but he's fucking shy to do it. It also must be because Mew is currently busy with his new research for his PhD that he doesn't have his phi's focus on him like before.

Gulf felt sleepy, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. If he can't initiate in the real world, it might be better if he just dream about it. And surely enough, Gulf had erotic dream about Mew and when he was woken up by Mew as the shoot will start again he got a raging boner.

*******

The shoot is finally done, and they have free time to walk around or have fun in the area around. The team decided to go and eat somewhere with the view of Eiffel maybe for a dessert or something before going back to the hotel and call it a day.  
Once they arrived at the hotel Gulf went straight to their room and got ready for bed as he just want to hide himself under the cover due to his embarrassment during the shoot. Mew arrived while he's in the bathroom and when he got out of the bathroom he saw Mew taking off his shirt. Seeing his boyfriend shirtless again and just the two of them in their room made him feel again the need and want that he felt earlier today.  
Mew noticed his beautiful boyfriend and approached him to hug him but Gulf run to the bed and laid down ready to sleep. Mew just let it slip thinking that maybe Gulf is really just tired and jet lagged. Mew just went and did his night routine so that he can lay beside his boyfriend and cuddle him to sleep.

It's in the middle of the night when Mew heard someone moaning that made him awake. Once he realized that it was Gulf he then decided to wake him up "Gulf, bii wake up. Bii..." He tried to wake him.  
"Hmmm?" Gulf began to wake up from his sleep. His eyes were half open when he saw a shirtless Mew in front of him. Gulf thinks he's still dreaming.  
"Phi... Boo..." Gulf mumbled, moving his hands touching Mew's chest. He growled. "Phi... I miss you sooo much. I like your chest. It's so muscular and toned." Gulf inclined his head and began kissing the chest. He moved half sitting, his hands began to explore the texture of Mew's skin. "I've been waiting since this morning." He murmured among the kiss.

Mew was too shocked to make a move. He thought 'What is this?' He blinked his eyes twice in disbelief. What is happening to Gulf? He was so surprised and doesn't dare to move still trying to sync in what is happening. Mew's face became red and as thinks that Gulf is dreaming about him the reason why he was moaning awhile ago.

"Uh, Gulf...." Mew's voice turned a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Uhmm Gulf... Bii ... .."

"Hmmm." Gulf answered by humming. It looks like Mew's voice only made him braver. Now he's not only kissing his boyfriend's chest, but even began to licking and biting it living a slight mark on Mew's chest. "You smell and taste damn good, boo, I like it." He smiled at his skin and starts kissing upward, towards Mew neck. His hands moved Mew neck to pull the older closer.

Mew's face became redder. He's lost for words, his mouth was gaping astonishment.  
When Gulf began greedily kissing and sucked Mew's neck, Mew finally had enough and tried to stop Gulf as he know that the younger is still in state of sleep and thinks that he's just dreaming.  
"Bii.. Bii.. Gulf.. W-what are you doing??" Mew said a bit louder so that Gulf will hear him, trying his best not go with what he feels because he doesn't want to have sex with Gulf in this state. He wants to make love with his boyfriend when he's conscious and in the right state of mind.

Gulf who heard it, stopped in place and his consciousness was awake. Apparently this is not a dream. Slowly he began to open his eyes and keep away from Mew.  
His eyes wandered around and he saw the marks he did on Mew's neck even some bite marks on his boyfriend's chest. Then his eyes met Mew's stare. His boyfriend staring at him wide eyed but Gulf can see that he's turned on because of what he did, with a face as red as a tomato and mouth gaping in surprise.  
Gulf just now began to realise his behavior, his face flushed. He's very, very embarrassed and immediately looked down not wanting to meet the other's stare. Burying his face on his pillow, hoping the earth opened and swallowed him alive.  
Mew broke the silence. "I know now. Why you're behaving like that this morning. It is not because you're grumpy and jet lag, but because you're horny. That boner during the shoot is one of the proof." He grinning broadly, his lover is seriously full of surprises.  
Gulf slapped Mew's chest. "Don't make me feel more embarrassed please." He begged his lover.  
"Yaiii~ Nooong~" Mew called his lover while he pokes Gulf's side. Gulf growled, still face down, still buried on his pillow.  
"Hey, bii ...." Mew forced Gulf to sit up. Mew then knelt in front of him. Gulf's face is very red and there were tears running down his cheeks.  
"Why are you crying?" Mew gently wiped away his tears.  
"I'm so ashamed khun phi... I-I don't know where did I got the courage to do that." Gulf covered his face with both his hands. "I guess I was still dreaming and imagining."  
"You're dreaming of me?" Mew said.  
"Kraab." Gulf nodded. "Actually I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong khun phi. It's just, seeing your bare chest made me excited and wanting all day." Gulf frowned.  
"Why didn't you tell that to me? When we finished our shoot so that we could've made an excuse to go straight here or when we reached the hotel. You know that I'm yours and you can do anything you want to do to me." Mew said while having a big grin on his face. "So, my yai nong, would you like us to continue what you started?" Mew asked.  
Gulf dropped his hands and looked to Mew's eyes. His ears grew red again and face flushed as he answer his lover's question. "Kraab khun phi please." Then he hugged and buried his face to hide his embarrasment in Mew's neck.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? I don't want my bii to wait further I should make you feel loved." Mew whispered to his ear. Mew made his lover to face him and with no further a do went straight to kiss Gulf's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @totheMewandGulf 💕


End file.
